Sonic Untamed (2015 CGI web series)
Sonic: Untamed is a 2015 CGI animated web series that uses Source Filmmaker. It will be published by Alphonse Uprising exclusively for Youtube in Spring 2015. Development and Concept The concept idea was brought in late 2012 when Alphonse Uprising first obtained Source Filmmaker, a CGI animation tool that uses the Source engine, made by Valve in 2004. Animation shorts appeared as early as the beginning of 2013, and by June 2013, the web series was announced under the name "Sonic SFM", and began development ever since that date. It was delayed multiple times, though. The series will be based off of the unfolding events of Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 and Sonic The Fighters, and the setting will take place between the years 2005 to 2008. There will be only 12 10-minute episodes for each. 3 characters will be modified exclusively for the web series, including Amy Rose, Silver The Hedgehog (who is now Venice The Mink in the series), and Rouge The Bat. There will also be a new character named Honey The Cat that will feature as a minor character. As of May 12, 2015, TrackmaniaStudios has announced that Honey The Cat has been removed from the cast due to some inevitable difficulties. Sonic Misadventures & The Rise to Fame When Sonic Misadventures was announced, Alphonse Uprising was afraid that this new series may outplay his developing web-series, which may cause fewer people to watch it. This subsequently caused the sudden rushing of development for the series until around early December, a trailer poster about the web series was submitted to Deviant Art, which also described the "rivalry" between the two channels and web series'. Matthew, the creator of Tails Channel and Sonic Misadventures, created a dA account hours after the submission of the Deviation when he saw when AU called him a rival. Alphonse says that he was afraid that Sonic Misadventures may void Sonic: Untamed which made him think he was a rival. Matthew never intended to rival with Alphonse and the two apologized, and became friends. A few days after that, Matthew agreed to promote Sonic Untamed via his Youtube channel. As of February 20th, 2015, the video that promotes Sonic Untamed along with Zone Runners has been published . Eye Textures The webseries teaser was criticized for the characters' eye shapes and when they glow if exposed to light. Amy Rose was also criticized. TrackmaniaStudios, as of February 20th, 2015, has announced that he is fixing this problem. The Cast Good 'Sonic The Hedgehog '- A brash and cocky 15-year old blue hedgehog with the ability to run as fast as the speed of sound. He is the main protagonist in the series. '''Tails The Fox - '''An orange 13-year old fox that has an IQ of over 200, and Sonic's best friend. '''Knuckles The Echidna - '''A red muscular echidna who is the last Guardian of the Chaos Emeralds. He is friends and rivals with Sonic The Hedgehog. '''Amy Rose - '''A pink 13-year old hedgehog that loves to go on adventures, who has a love interest for Sonic The Hedgehog. '''Rouge The Bat - '''A 19-year-old seductive bat who is a secret agent that works for the G.U.N., a govermental military. '''Shadow The Hedgehog - '''An apathetic immortal hedgehog that masters the power of Chaos Control, and is rivals with Sonic The Hedgehog. '''E-123 Omega* - '''A red robot created originally by Eggman that now works for Team Dark, for an unknown reason. '''Blaze The Cat - '''A purple cat who harnesses pyrokinesis. '''Venice "Silver" The Mink - '''A naive mink with a patch of orange fur, who will stop at nothing to save the future, even if it means destroying Sonic. Evil '''Dr. Eggman* - '''An overweight human who is a mad scientist. He soughts for world domination by stealing the 7 Chaos Emeralds and the Amethyst of Silence. '''Evil Sonic - '''An evil copy of Sonic that was created by Dr. Eggman as part of another scheme. When he was attacked in the middle of transforming into his super form, saw a green hedgehog with green eyes, and later disappears into another dimension. '''Mephistopheles "Mephiles" The Dark - '''A mysterious sadistic lifeform that takes on the appearance of Shadow. At first, he was just a no-color version of Shadow The Hedgehog but permanently transformed into a crystalline monster. Trivia *The webseries was originally named "Sonic The Hedgehog SFM" and "Sonic: An SFM Webseries". *Knuckles recieved the most controversy due to a glitch that made his eyes bigger. However, TrackmaniaStudios fixed this. *Many people believed that this was a Sonic Misadventures spin-off. *Sonic Untamed took 3 years to make. Category:Stories Category:Artwork